


Del Fine

by Martienne



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/pseuds/Martienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of episode 100. Written for the Taming the Muse challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del Fine

If there was one thing he had always been sure of, it was that she would always come back. That was just the nature of their relationship. It may have been a long time since he’d been allowed to hold her in his arms but she never stayed away for good. It was a good thing she did, too, because more than once the fact that she happened to be there had kept him out of trouble.

(To the outside observer it might look like she was the reason there was trouble in the first place, but that was just because he was the only one with the full perspective.)

Given the chance he would have talked to her about it. There never quite seemed to be a good time for that. Even when he tried Caboose and Tucker always seemed to be uncomfortably nearby for a conversation like that. Anyway, it didn’t matter. She knew. There was no way she didn’t know. In a way he sort of took it for granted, even when she made her entrance with a blaze of gunfire and separated him from his body. Again.

(She was just trying to protect them from Omega, anyway. It was the thought that counted, right?)

So this confrontation wasn’t really all that different from all the others. It was frustrating, beyond maddening, the way she flipped sides so easily and invited Omega to come in, but it wasn’t all that surprising, really. She’d been convinced to go along with Omega’s plan and it wasn’t like she ever did anything half-assed. But that didn’t matter, because he was at least as stubborn as she was. At least when it came to her.

(Why should she listen to Wyoming, anyway? Bastard only managed that because he told her what she wanted to hear.)

No, strike that, he was much more stubborn when it came to her. Sooner or later he was going to come up with a plan that would actually work, damn it. At least he’d thought ahead and had that Red sergeant come up with a contingency for him. So maybe this plan would fail, but he’d get another chance. Just like he always got another chance.

(It just figured that Sarge would get it wrong. Was it so hard to understand the difference between ‘disable’ and ‘destroy’?)

t was never too late, though. Once he managed to prevent Andy from blowing up he could move on to dealing with the situation.

Since she’d come back into his life he hadn’t stopped for one instant. That’s what it was like with her, because she never stopped. He would never have a reason to stop.

Until—

This moment was never intended to come. There was no way someone as unceasing as her should come to an end like that. A flash and a bang in the sky and it was over. She was over.

It wasn’t so much that he’d never given up hope as it had never even occurred to him there would be a reason to lack it.  He felt breathless for a moment, but that wasn’t oxygen the blast had sucked out of him. For a long, dreadful moment he groped for what that feeling was, before it hit him in the face like the shockwave that washed past the assembled soldiers standing nearby.

And just like that…

…just like that…

It was never over. Not for them. It never would be. A false hope was better than none at all.


End file.
